To Fix Something Broken
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: Sulley X Randall yaoi! If you don't like it, don't read but if you DO like it, READ! XDD And enjoy!


**Yeah, so I have a current obsession with Randall(but who doesn't?) I'm sorry if this writing is incredibly choppy. It's been a while since I wrote a fanfiction(non rp style). Plus, it's one in the morning and I'm a very busy college student, so my brain feels completely fried with all the crappy work I've been doing. Anyways, enjoy and tell me what ya think. This story will definitely be continued, but as I said I'm very busy but don't worry more will come! P.S all these characters are owned by Disney and whatever.**

"Sullivan, I'm warning you. One more step and I'll fucking do it." Randall was completely serious, the glare in his emerald eyes assured Sully. "Ok Randall. Let's just- talk this out ok?" He stood completely frozen, his fur sweating mad. Even though him and the lizard were rivals, the last thing he wanted to see was a noose tied around the desperate, hanging lizard's neck.

It was only two weeks earlier when it all went down. James P. Sullivan had broken the scaring record. Everyone celebrated while Randall stood on the outside completely exposed and defeated. The lizard would receive a special surprise in just a matter of moments. As it turns out, his father was there to witness his entire humiliation. With an enraged expression on Randall's father's face, he shoved his son against the wall, his hand's wrapped around his neck tightly. "You're a fucking waste of your mother's space. 9 months she wasted on you, and for what? A second place loser." The father threw his son to the ground and stomped on his spine. The celebrators paused their party to witness the event. So, this was Randall Boggs. His intimidating act had only been a mask to hide his pain all along.

He was left there. His eyes swelled up with tears and bile in his throat. "I-I tried…" He attempted to call out. He completely broke down on the floor, in front of all his colleagues. Now that poor Randall wasn't so scary anymore, Sulley rushed over to help him. He picked the lizard up in his arms, who curled immediately. Even though Randall was in such a broken state, everyone thought that the moment was absolutely precious. Two rivals. The victor comforting the defeated. "Mommy?" The purple one asked. Sulley couldn't help but smile. "Not exactly. Come on, I'll take you home. Ok everyone, back to work!" Even though Sully didn't quite run the place, no one questioned his orders. Especially now since he was the most respected monster on the floor, and will be for the next following months or maybe even years.

When the two monsters reached Randall's apartment, Sulley laid Randall down on his bed, lifting the covers over him. He later made his way to the stove to make his acquaintance some hot coco. He placed the drink by the pitiful monster's bed and added a couple marshmallows. Before leaving, Sully took a few moments to pet Randall's head. The monster was out cold, so he wouldn't realise or even remember that Sully was in his room to begin with. Hopefully.

The next day, hundreds of congratulations were given to Sulley and Mike. His small green friend seemed to have the largest ego. "Sulley, we actually did it! Actually I knew we would. I mean, look at all of the other losers we were up against! This is amazing, we will be the talk of this place forever!" A large framed painting of Sullivan and Mike had been hung up on the walls of the scare floor. The corner of Mike's face had been cut off in the painting, but to no one's surprise it didn't bother Mike in the least. All that mattered to him was that he and his friend had accomplished something, or even better yet were just a part of something this large and meaningful. Sully also noticed the looks he had gotten from his co – workers, calm and light – hearted smiles. No doubt they remembered the little episode he had with Randall. Shit. His moment of victory was disturbed by the thought of broken Randall Boggs. He didn't show up for work today and he most likely wouldn't for maybe a week. When he lost even the simplest things, it was the most embarrassing moment of his life. Now, Randall lost his life - long dream to his greatest rivals, he didn't know if he could ever show up for work again.

After work that day, Sulley drove back to Randall's apartment. He decided that maybe a piece of cake would cheer him up. After what happened between him and his father, he would make it his life mission to help the misjudged lizard. He nervously walked up to the door and knocked on it softly. Why had he been so nervous? He was the top scarer after all. He knew that Randall was home. Not to be rude, but the guy had nowhere else to be. In a way, the guy was unwanted…but hopefully all of that would change now. He could hear sobbing from the inside. "Randall, I'm coming in!" He tore the door off of its hinges and barged inside.

To his shock, the lizard had a noose loosely wrapped around his neck. "R-Randall…don't. I'm going to help you ok. I promise, I'll help you and I'm here for you. "Sullivan, I'm warning you. One more step and I'll fucking do it." Randall was completely serious, the glare in his emerald eyes assured Sully. "Ok Randall. Let's just- talk this out ok?" He stood completely frozen, his fur sweating mad. Even though him and the lizard were rivals, the last thing he wanted to see was a noose tied around the desperate, hanging lizard's neck.


End file.
